


Two Doggos?! Not in my House!

by I_have_problems



Series: Two dogs, an Android, and a grumpy human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor finds a doggo, Connor is learning how to feel, Deviant Androids can feel pain and stuff AU, Dogs, Everyone Is Alive, Family Feels, Good End, I mean come on guys it's Hank what do you expect, Sumo is the best, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, connor being cute, i don't know how to tag, pretty much just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_problems/pseuds/I_have_problems
Summary: Connor picks up a puppy off the street and his and Hanks dysfunctional family of three suddenly gets a new member.





	Two Doggos?! Not in my House!

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in an alternate universe where androids can feel pain and other things like heat and cold. I kinda explained this to myself as the androids experience all these things before deviancy but they only get the means to feel pain and other sensations when they are no longer inhibated by their code restricting it. Idk it made sense in my head just go with it. >_<
> 
> Please enjoy!

Rain Connor had learned could be very inconvenient in the midst of everyday life. In the past when Connor had been solely focused of the mission rain did not bother him so much. He could not feel cold or pain then and the only problems it caused was how slick the ground would become making chasing down deviants.

However shortly after his deviance while living with Hank he realized quickly the rain could be quite the inconvenience for instance when walking Sumo or collecting groceries. This occupied his thoughts as he walked home from the grocery store in the heavy rain and shiver running through him due to his soaked cloths. He clutched the groceries close to his chest hoping that none of them had gotten wet. 

Connor quickly ducked under the canopy of a nearby bakery to check the groceries. The cold was beginning to seep into his bones and Connor shivered once again he was still new to the whole feeling thing. The first time he had felt cold when walking to the station with Hank on a particularly chilly day he had thought maybe he was feeling an actually emotion.

“What type of emotion would I be feeling to cause me to shake so much” Connor said cocking his head to the side and holding out his shivering hands to show Hank.

Hank had huffed out a small laughed “you’re probably just cold kid” he grunted slipping off his heavy jacket and tossing it to Connor “Take this it’ll help”

Connor rubbed his hands together leaning back against the bakery a crack of lightning sounding in the distance. A small yip like that of a dog caught his attention and he turned toward the sound eyes landing on a small dog sitting in a small cardboard box. Conner’s scan revealed that the dog was a male shiva inu husky mix, no owner, and appeared to be only a few months old. The dog yipped again and whimpered again and Connor felt like his heart was being squeezed a emotion he had recognized as a mixture of sympathy and fondness. Connor bent down and held his hand out to the pup and he sniffed Connor’s hand curiously before licking his hand cautiously and giving a a little yip of approval. 

Connor smiled softly at the dog patting him gently and giving him a little scratch behind his ear. The dog stuck his touge out giving a kind of derpy smile. Surely Hank wouldn’t mind if he brought the puppy home if only to stay the night after all it was freezing out here. Connor carefully scoped up the dog while shifting the groceries to his other arm making sure they were pressed against his side so they wouldn’t get wet. 

Conner quickly began the walk back to Hank and his house stopping occasionally to shift his grip of give the dog a pat or a little scratch. He soon reached the house opening the door and taking of his jacket and shoes even though he knew it wouldn’t make much of a difference since he had a wet puppy as well. Hank didn’t appear to be home since the only life signature present in the house was Sumo.

Connor set down the puppy and he jumps around, shaking off the rainwater, and sliding across the floor finding Sumo on the couch and rousing the sleeping dog with a few sharp barks. Sumo lifts up his head and tilts it slightly before hoping down from the coach to sniff the small dog. The smaller dog barks excitedly and Sumo barks in response licking him on the head as if in approval of the new dog.

“Come on buddy we gotta get you a bath.” Connor said softly with a smile growing on his face as he scooped up the dog once more and headed for the bathroom.Connor had only bathed Sumo once with the help of Hank.

“How can you not know how to wash a dog” Hank had complained when Connor asked if he could teach him how “Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype my ass”

“I was designed primarily to hunt deviants and do detective work.” Connor had explained “Cyberlife obviously didn’t anticipate that I would be doing menial tasks” 

“Fine whatever I’ll teach you” Hank had said 

Connor liked it when Hank taught him things as even though he had a large wealth of knowledge it felt like Hank knew so much more than Connor ever could. When Hank would describe a certain feeling Connor would listen closely in fascination since everything seemed so new and overwhelming now and Hank helped teach him. It felt like Hank was teaching him how to live, how to be Connor. Whatever that meant.

Connor did a quick job of cleaning the puppy gently rubbing the dog soap into his fur and rinsing him off careful to not get soap in his eyes. The dog sat compliant a content look on his face as Connor finished drying him off. As Connor exited the bathroom with the dog in hand he knew he should probably call the animal shelter but he couldn’t bring himself too, after all Sumo seemed happy to have another dog in the house.

Connor decided to wait a few hour until Hank got home and look over some of the files from a recent case they had picked up. Connor laid down on the couch with a few of the files in hand and Sumo climbed onto his lap. It had almost become a routine at this point but today the puppy also crawled up onto the house wrapping himself around Connor’s head.

Connor couldn’t exactly sleep but he could go into a shut down mode in order to organize and process information he had gotten that day. It was basically like sleeping and with Sumo on top of him and the puppy curled around his head Connor couldn’t help but to drift into this mode his eye flipping closed that any unnecessary functions shutting down. This seemed peaceful like home. 

~~~

He was woke by the door slamming closed and the sounds of Hank coming into the living room. 

“What the hell” Hank said as Connor cracked his eyes open to peer at him. The pup startled and gave a small bark sticking his tongue out and cocking his head. “You know Kid even though I said all that “my home is your home” cheesy shit doesn’t mean you can adopt another dog without asking” he said looking thoroughly disgruntled at this new development. 

“He didn’t appear to have an owner and it was raining” Connor said in his matter of fact tone while giving Sumo a pat on the head “The most logical thing to do was to bring him here and call the animal shelter” 

“And have you actually called the animal shelter” Hank said sound tired and already pretty done with this conversation. 

“No.....” Connor said sitting up a bit as the puppy jump into his lap with Sumo “umm... Sumo seemed to like him so I thought we’d call tomorrow” 

“Right.” Hank said sarcasm laced in his voice as he pulled a beer from the fridge “and it’s only Sumo who likes him” 

Hank moved to sit on the couch and Connor scooted over a bit to accommodate him “correct” Connor said quickly not having quite picked up on the sarcasm. Hank turned on the TV flipping to a channel that usually played reruns of movies from the early 2000s.

“Look kid, we can go get his shots tomorrow if you want” Hank said causally taking a sip of his beer 

“Can’t the animal shelter do that?” Connor asked cocking an eyebrow. 

“Shit Connor I know you want the dog” Hank grumbled shooting Connor an exasperated look “and I don’t mind an extra dog as long as you take care of him.” 

“Really!” Connor squeaked trying to not seem to excited and the small puppy on his lap gave a happy little bark. 

“Yeah kid” Hank sighed and Connor swore he could see a small smile appear on Hanks face “so whatcha gonna name him” 

Connor had of course thought about this but knew that he probably shouldn’t Incase he had to give the dog to the shelter. “I think Fish would be a good name” Connor said patting the dog 

Hank almost spit out his drink at that and began laughing “Fish! Fucking hell Connor, that’s ridiculous.”

Connor gave Hank a slightly annoyed look “Well I think it’s good name.” 

“Right... well welcome to the family Fish” Hank said get a small bark from Fish in response. 

Family that was a good word for this Connor thought even thought they didn’t fit the technical definition of family. A washed up old police officer, a deviant detective android still trying to figure out his place in the world, and two dogs. It may be strange or dysfunctional but it was somehow beautifully right in a way. 

**Author's Note:**

> So funny thing y’all I’ve never actually owned a dog. I have a cat (even though I’d love to get a dog too!!) so sorry if Fish and Sumo come off as a bit cat like in this chapter since the only experience I have with dogs is when I dog sit for friends.
> 
> Anyway please leave comments if you like it or with any constructive criticism that would be awesome since I don't have a beta reader.
> 
> And idk I might just make a sequel who know +_+


End file.
